


Topless Tuesday

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Why are you shirtless?” he asks, poking Jonghyun’s bare chest and drawing his finger over the smooth skin. Jonghyun shrugs, looking back to his phone.“Topless Tuesday,” he says.tumblrtwitter poll





	Topless Tuesday

****When Taemin comes home after dance practise and closes the door behind him, the first thing he sees is Jonghyun, shirtless, on the floor in the living room. He's holding his phone above him in prime accidental-face-drop range, which is honestly really brave of him. **  
**

Taemin shrugs his jacket off slowly as he takes in all of the lovely golden skin and toned muscle in front of him. His tattoos stand out against his skin, the clear detailed lines easily readable to Taemin from here. The lines of his abs stand out too, just noticeable enough for Taemin to follow each one easily. Jonghyun has really been doing well at the gym lately. Taemin is proud of him, but not as proud as Jonghyun is of himself.

Jonghyun’s sweats--Taemin’s sweats, actually, Taemin notices--are slung low on his hips, low enough that Taemin can follow the line of his happy trail into the first stray wisps of the hair below. His little feeties in mismatched pink socks peep out at the end of him. Taemin looks all the way back up to his face and grins when he finds Jonghyun already smiling back at him.

“Hi Taemie,” Jonghyun says.

“Hi,” Taemin says back, dropping his jacket on a hook and walking over to crouch down next to Jonghyun’s head. “Why are you shirtless?” he asks, poking Jonghyun’s bare chest and drawing his finger over the smooth skin. Jonghyun shrugs, looking back to his phone.

“Topless Tuesday,” he says. Taemin starts to laugh, but then pauses, confused.

“It’s Thursday,” he says. Jonghyun stays silent as he taps a few things on his phone, and then:

“Throwback Thursday,” he mumbles. Taemin raises his brows as he sits down on his butt to get comfortable.

“Throwback to what?” he asks.

“Topless Tuesday,” Jonghyun grins, and Taemin snorts into little giggles. Fuck. Wow. Well. Okay then. He’s not wrong. That makes sense.

Jonghyun looks all proud of himself for that as he scrolls on his phone. Taemin pats his warm chest a little to show his appreciation. Then he takes the hem of his own shirt and tugs it over his head, throwing it over Jonghyun to land on the couch. He lies down next to Jonghyun and gratefully accepts the bicep Jonghyun offers him as a pillow. Pulling his own phone from his pocket, he holds it above his face and checks his notifications.

**Author's Note:**

> #hes a simple bub enjoying his simple life and taem gets with that  
> #nd is v down to be a throwback thursday topless tuesday babe too  
> #they just lie on the floor for a while and then get up to make food its good


End file.
